birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Can You Spare a Dime?
"Can You Spare a Dime" is a Code LTIB parody of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode of the same name. Plot It's closing time at the LTIB Studio, but Ben Wilburn Warner refuses to let anyone go home until he finishes counting up the day's profits. To his horror, he discovers that the dime he made when LTIB began has gone missing, and Scotty Raven Jay is accused of stealing it as he mans the shields all day and thus located near the register. Scotty angrily denies this and grips Mr. Warner, and after a heated argument ensues between the two, Scotty quits his job. Sam Jay runs outside and attempts to convince Scotty to change his mind. Mary Canary cameos after serving Sam IWAY cookies on a silver platter. But after hearing Scotty's great ambitions, Sam leaves him be and insists that if Scotty needs anything, that he can seek help from him. After some time, Sam encounters Scotty again. Unable to find a new job, Scotty has become homeless and is now living on the streets in a cardboard box begging passerbys for spare change. After his box is repurposed by George Raven, Scotty explains that he lost everything since he quit and he resorted to eating his WB Shields as nobody would be entertained by them. Feeling bad for Scotty, Sam lets him stay at his house until he can find a new job, pampering him with breakfast in bed and massages. One night, while Sam attempts to get some sleep, Scotty repeatedly calls him for various minute reasons, which end with Sam falling down the stairs. Mike Macaw tries to tell Sam that Scotty is being a freeloader and taking advantage of him, but Sam is in denial, giving several excuses as to why Scotty has not yet gotten a job. However, many months pass by (up to the point where time cards fly so much that BT Productions had to hire Zira Brown after Anna Zappinski got tired of waiting), and it becomes obvious that Scotty has no intention of finding new employment, instead becoming completely dependent on Sam and turning him into a manservant of sorts. At this point, Sam is beginning to lose his patience, so he tries conveying several less-than-subtle hints to Scotty in order to push him to look for work. These hints prove to be useless as Scotty fails to notice them, so Sam tries to make it as simple as he can by actually talking and not even using hints, but still to no avail. Sam gets fed up and throws a tantrum that launches him and the bed that Scotty was lying on out the upstairs window. He then pushes the bed all the way to the LTIB Studio, where he finds Mr. Warner talking on the phone with someone asking him to donate to the children's fund, to which he selfishly refuses and responds with, "What have children ever done for me?". Sam gives Mr. Warner a dime and angrily demands that he give Scotty his job back. Mr. Warner says that the dime is not his first dime and refuses, even turning down the many other dimes that Sam offers. Finally at his breaking point, Sam grabs Mr. Warner by the throat and yells at him about how ridiculous the situation is, violently throwing another tantrum while doing so. After Sam blows up from his second tantrum, the first dime appears, revealing that it was in his pocket the whole time. Scotty is rehired to his original position, and all seems well until Mr. Warner accuses Scotty of placing the dime in his pocket. This starts a new dispute, and the episode ends with Sam changing into his maid outfit as the two continue to argue, anticipating the inevitable. Category:Events Category:LTIB